The Boy Behind the Jokes & The Girl Behind the Armor
by JustlovePercabeth
Summary: If you love Leyna please read and if you don't please read anyways. Lots of funny leo and tough reyna. I love getting reviews so please R&R and tell me what you think. I know the summary doesn't do it justice but the story is really good. And also... who doesn't love a little Leyna?


_Leyna Fluff and One-shots! Please __**R&R**__, i love to get reviews. And check out my two other stories Hurt Me (Thaluke that i should have updated by tomorrow (this is the 17th of april 2013)) and What If which includes more Leyna and Nico too! Sprinkled with a little Percabeth. Please R&R those too!_

* * *

**Never Paid Attention**

Leo sat behind the table, it'd been two years since he had previously blown up Camp Jupiter. After their most enjoyable (cough, cough) Giant War had ended the damage inflicted on the camp had been pretty bad. The central part of Camp Jupiter, or New Rome, had practically been demolished. Buildings and houses were in pieces, dust and gravel was everywhere. Reyna, after seeing what Annabeth had done with Mt. Olympus, had hired her to rebuild New Rome. And where did Leo feature? He was in charge of construction. Annabeth gave him the plans, he built them. Reyna walked past. Leo watched her go but then redirected his gaze to his food.

Reyna was the one person that had ever held his captivation longer than four hours... other than Hazel but Frank set that straight... and funny enough now he and Leo were best buds. Leo stood, not hungry enough to touch his food or at least to distracted. He walked back to his little apartment inside the Pomerian line. He was officially used to hearing the wail of 'NO WEAPONS!' or 'How dare you try to sneak anarchy into my city!' so he immediately dropped his toolbelt into the plastic box and let the little girl carry it off.

After entering the small, beat-up shoebox apartment he uncorked a bottle of rum and poured himself a shot. A knock echoed on the door. He looked at the shot said, "Bottoms up." and upended its contents into his mouth. He walked over to the door and opened it.

He'd spent the last three months trying to avoid Reyna, day after day trying to avoid pissing her off and now she was standing outside his place. He wondered what he'd done wrong.

"Do I at least get to sleep before continuing work on the city?" He groaned. She pursed her lips and examined him. Her eyes moving up and down, checking everything about him. She stopped on his face. "Reyna?"

"You left the feast early, it is in honor of you and Miss Chase after all." Reyna respected Annabeth but she was still jealous of her and Percy, Leo could tell, and he assumed that's why she always said 'Miss Chase' when she wasn't around Annabeth. But Leo was still wondering what she was doing here. She _never_ paid attention to the Repair Boy.

"I'm not in the mood for Roman celebrations." Leo said, turning back around to retrieve more liquor. "Care for some? Best in the U.S. of A." Leo said holding up the bottle of _Pusser's_ Rum. Reyna watched Leo carefully, as if she was taking extra caution not to let her guard down. She stepped into the apartment and closed the door.

"Just bring the bottle out with a glass." She said. Leo shrugged and handed her a crystal whiskey glass, they had been his mother's. Reyna took the bottle and poured out a good three shots into her glass. Leo just watched, wide-eyed. He'd never seen the Praetor drink alcohol, not to mention downing three shots of rum in one good chug. She set the glass down.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing, sorry, it's just... that was impressive." He replied. She pursed her lips again like she was thinking something over.

"What happened to your mom again?" She said, finally breaking the silence. He froze, he'd mentioned murdering his mother (by accident, but he still never forgave himself) to Reyna before but he didn't think she'd been listening. She _never_ paid attention to the Repair Boy.

"Imma need more rum if we're getting on that subject." He grabbed the bottle and took a good swig then set it down. He opened his mouth to say something but grabbed the bottle again and took another deep chug.

"You know what, never mind, we don't need to get into your problems... Gods know I have more than my fair share." Reyna said. Leo laughed, the alcohol settling in.

"Fair share? If you want to know what problems are then take a look at mine. When I was eight I murdered my own mother, when I was five my babysitter, who turned out to be Hera, tried to burn me up by putting me in a fire place. When we were in Rome I opened a fortune cookie that made Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartatus. I almost got two people who really love each other split up because I had a stupid little boy crush. I allowed myself to be weak enough to be overpowered by a demon and blew up your Camp, and I destroyed my greatest creation and my best friend. So if you think you know what problems are then you really don't because I could go on and on about how no one in my family loves me, or how I spent the rest of my childhood running from the cops and foster homes." Leo snapped, feeling a little tipsy. Reyna grabbed the rum bottle and took a drink.

"When I was little my home on Circe's island was destroyed by, no hard feelings anymore, your friend Percy Jackson and me and my sister were captured by Pirates. I spent the entire time on the ship cleaning and feeding the crew while they took turns raping my sister. When I finally got off my sister found me a good home, Camp Jupiter, and left to join the Amazons. After several years of fighting my way to the top I became Praetor, trained Jason, had a fling and then he disappeared only to return with some floozy girl claiming she's his girlfriend. Following that up I had a possessed repair boy blow up my Camp and city. Before all of this my sister and I were abandoned and we had to find our own way through this hellish world fighting monsters. You underestimate my misery Valdez." She retorted. Leo restrained his laughter but accidently let a smiled crack. Her face turned slightly red in anger. "You think this is funny Valdez?" She snapped.

"No but I think it's funny we're almost using our pain as a game, trying to top each other's misery." Reyna realized what he'd been smiling at and smirked.

"I guess you're right, but you're still an idiot." She said. "Gimme that bottle, it helps the pain." Leo smiled and slid the bottle across the coffee table to her. She took a sip and set it down.

"What are you doing here Reyna?" He asked. She shrugged and took another swig.

"I dunno." Leo grabbed the bottle, drank a little more and stood. Reyna watched him which made him feel weird, as she _never_ paid attention to the Repair Boy. "Where are you taking my liquor?" She snapped. Leo put the cork back in the top of the bottle and slipped it back into his cupboard.

"You, my liege, are gonna get drunk off your ass if you keep drinking, and I don't want to take you home." He told her.

"Maybe I don't want to go home." She said. Leo looked at her, taken aback.

"Well in that case I've got beer but I am not finishing that bottle tonight, it was forty bucks, and it is hard to get!" He said opening his refrigerator. He pulled out two beers and tossed her one, she went to catch it but it bounced off her palm and shattered on the floor. Leo laughed. "Sorry, should've realized that you're in no state to play beerball." He said sarcastically. He grabbed a dust broom pan and a wet rag. He bent down to wipe up the mess but she caught his arm.

Next thing he knew he was up against a wall with Reyna's lips pressed against his, her hands clasping his shirt collar. When he woke up he thought it was a dream, there was no sign of Reyna ever having been in his apartment but when he walked up to the door to leave for the day there was a note.

_Leo-_

_Sorry, I was acting stupid and drunk. That must've  
been awkward for you. I cleaned up the beer bottle  
that I broke last night and you better check your  
cupboard, take it as a thanks... I would never have  
drunk it anyways._

_ ~Reyna_

Leo rushed to the cupboard and found a brand new bottle of _Pusser's_ Rum. He sighed and dashed over to Reyna's villa. He stopped, realizing that she wouldn't be there, it'd been demolished. He raced up to the Via Principalis were she would be right then. He found her bent over the chart table staring at intricate maps and designs from Annabeth. Reyna looked up at him and furrowed her.

"Something wrong with construction Leo?" She asked. He almost froze, she used his first name.

"Oh yeah." He said and kissed her. Reyna was surprised, she was caught off-guard, which no one had ever been able to do, her guard was always up. Always. Leo pulled her note out from his pocket.

"I was stupid, you were drunk, but I don't give two shits." He said. She stared at him.

"Well, we were both pretty drunk but that means next time there's a party that we're avoiding we just staying with the rum okay." She said. Leo smiled.

"Deal." He agreed, because she _had_ paid attention to the Repair Boy... and he loved it.

* * *

_Hi-eee! This is my fourth fanfic, hope you enjoy. if you could review this that'd be awesome. i love getting critiques or reviews so thanks for reading. Will keep updating this so please favorite or follow this. JustlovePercabeth!_


End file.
